Leonardo Liguori
Dancestor is the ' ''. '''Leonardo Liguori is the third person encountered in the chapter Prokaryote. He has the power of the ??????, granting him the ability to create ghosts with a part of his soul, giving them different traits based on an emotion. However, they are not at all dependant of him. Charactistics He is very rational and clear-headed, and will always prefer to have his actions and decisions guided by pure utilitarian logic, rather than passion or emotion (as shown in him not directly attacking when the girls urge him to). This could partially be due to him having experienced his side-effect setting in before he made his puzzle. However, this does not mean he does not have any emotions, but that he simply refrains from expressing them sometimes. Nonetheless, he is pragmatic, reliable and very loyal. His role in the story He was found after a fight with Omar by Clara and Jacqueline. All implies they met once and then fled in the confusion of suddenly seeing eachother with their powers. He was already busing making a few ghosts, as his arms were half affected by the change. The two girls convince him to tag along and they duck into Omar's room. He is asked to make some other ghosts, but is stopped by Omar who bursts into the room. He accuses them of a lot, when the NoBots come out of the walls. The four defeat one of them, and Leo creates two ghosts to scout the neighborhood. It turns out one of them is around the corner, leaving them to head to the doors through the other corridor. Leonardo's puzzle goes off without much problems, but his side-effect sets in. They take advantage of that and ask him to go through the wall to see what is there. He answers and says that behind it, a passway has appeared at two of the solved puzzles. After they enter the Location, the Autobalancing act happens and Leo teams up with Anders. They are seen once again after the gravity gets upturned by Architect. Leo made ghosts just in time to catch them, and gently asks them to be put down again. They decide to go though one of the hallways, but before it comes to that, Archivist intervenes and sends two NoBots heading their way. Anders tries controlling one of them, but this does not turn out well for him and passes out. Leonardo carries Anders then to the main hall. There, he makes a (rather terrifying) ghost to take care. In other universes The description under his reference reads that the design 'took some time' and is inspired on the concept of a 'cute witch'. He is 'surprisingly competent in a fight' and 'has something of a stern side'. A given note is pertaining to his given status as 'alive' and his witch information as 'none yet', saying that this 'is a main subject that will be discovered in the story'. What exactly this entitles is unknown yet. Trivia * In this fanwork, the traditional Chinese character under him (鬼) reads 'ghost'. It is the same character for 'oni', 'demon', 'monster', etc. * His associated color, #FFBA00, is the inverted form of his dancestor's associated color, #0045FF. ** His color is called 'Selective Yellow'. * He, along with Aidan and Omar, is one of the only characters whose specific name has not yet been revealed. * He, along with Bonnie, was the only one found after their side-effect already had set in. * His side-effect is reminiscent of someone who has been discorded. * Leonardo's life number using Pythagorean numerology is 3. He is the only one to do so. Gallery ohayouleonardo.gif|Ohayou, Leonardo! ghost1.png|One of Leonardo's ghosts running loose. ghost2.png|Leo meeting the girls. ghost3.png|Scouting the neighborhood. leonardoautobalance.png|Leonardo after the autobalance. andersautobalance.png|Just in time. ghost4.png|What to do now? Leonardocivilianform.png|Leonardo in his civilian form. 07 Leonardo Liguori - Copy.jpg|Leonardo as he appears in the PMMM fan universe. (outdated) Category:Prokaryota Category:LUCA group